Everyone Has Secrets11
by cbk56-1999
Summary: About all the new students at Horizon


"Sophie," Peter called "Ethan Carp is coming in an hour." "Ok, Can I see his records?" Sophie asked already heading towards Peter's office. Peter sat down in a chair across from her as she read over Ethan's files. After she looked at them for a minute she looked up at Peter with question in her eyes. "It says her that he suddenly changed after he got back from a visit with his father. What do you think could have happened between the two of them that made him change?" "I don't know Soph," Peter said standing up obviously frustrated. "It could be numerous things."  
  
Pretty soon it was time for him to arrive. Peter went out to meet everyone. He introduced himself to Ethan's parents and went over to the boy. "Hi, you must be Ethan." "Yea," he said as he brushed past Peter totally ignoring him to get his bags. "Ethan!" his mom yelled, "Be polite!" Ethan just gave her the finger and ignored her. Then he turned to peter and asked. "Can we go now?" in an angry tone. "Don't you want to say good bye to your parents?" "My parents?" He asked the anger obvious in his tone. "I have a mom but the man over there doesn't deserve to be called my dad." "Ethan!" his mom yelled again. "What?" Ethan asked. "He's a jackass. You may not know that but I sure do." He went over and hugged he mom. His dad held out his hand practically pleading with his eyes for his son to shake it. Ethan spit in it instead. Then he turned his back and asked Peter if he could go. The rest of the check went pretty well.  
  
"This is Eric Harris' file." Peter said later that day when they were getting ready for their next student to come. He is one of the kids that I am going to give a scholarship to. "Apparently his parents died recently and he has been in a foster home for the past month. His mom died while she was giving birth to his baby sister. His dad then killed himself the day after. But first he made sure that his kid would all be together. He wrote in his will that he wouldn't let any of his kids get adopted unless the same people adopt all of them. The Problem is that he has 4 brothers and sisters. The baby sister of course, a two year old brother and a 4 year old sister he also has a 13 year old brother." He took a breath, "But Anyway he ran away shortly after he was put in a foster home then after he was found he ran away a week later and was found by the cops because he nearly beat a boy to death. His situation is sort of like David's except He is sorry for what he did." He's going to be coming up here in a little while with his foster parents.   
  
A few hours later Peter and Sophie went up to meet Eric. A young boy with blond hair stepped out of the car. The first thing Sophie noticed was that he looked a lot like Peter then she laughed at herself 'Man I must be in love with him when I'm seeing Peter in one of my students' she thought to herself. 'Then again I have to be in love with him if I'm going to marry him.' They went over to introduce themselves to his foster parent's and talked to Eric. "Hi Eric, I'm Peter Scarbrow." The boy studied him for a second then said, "Hi." With his attitude easily distinguished in his voice. He grabbed his bags waved bye to his foster parents and followed Peter to get checked out. He checked in ok except peter noticed that he seemed very distraught. In the middle of Peter's speech on the rules of horizon the boy broke down and started crying.  
  
"He's almost as confusing as Taylor." Peter said later that day when he was talking to Sophie about how Eric checked in. "Where is he anyway?" Peter asked. "Eric and Ethan are in the dorms getting unpacked we should go over there now before the other cliffhangers get out of class." "That's a good idea Peter agreed as he left his office with Sophie.  
  
"Ethan, Eric," Peter said as he walked into the room. "Can you come with me and Sophie to the lodge so you can meet everyone else?" "Do we really have a choice in the matter?" Eric asked sarcastically. "Nope!" Peter said a smile on his face. They all walked down to the lodge and Peter yelled for the cliffhangers to come over to them. 'Wow! Who's that?' Taylor thought. Eric was tan, he had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was pretty built for a fourteen year old. And Taylor took immediate interest in him. "Hi I'm Taylor." She said in a very friendly manner. Peter was about to faint when he realized what he was seeing. 'Wow!' Eric thought she's pretty! 'Am I actually going o be in the same group as her?' "Uhh...Hi, I'm Eric." She said flashing her an amazing smile. Peter and Sophie couldn't help but smile themselves when they noticed what was happening. Taylor was actually acting civilized and she just met the person too. Even if it was obvious that she liked him she was still being friendly. "Taylor," Peter said, she just looked at him like he appeared out of now where. "Aren't you going to say 'hi' to Ethan too?" "Huh?? Oh yea hi!" she said obviously uninterested. Then she turned her attention back to Eric and began to start a conversation with him. They walked over to the corner of the lodge ignoring all the other cliffhangers as the smiled knowing that the two of them were crazy over each other when they had just met.  
  
The others began to talk to Ethan. He joined in on the conversations but he didn't seem interested. He seemed to be thinking about something else. Scott wanted to talk to Eric because he heard that he was good at sports particularly basketball and football. But he wasn't about to get in the way of Him and Taylor. So instead he tried talking to Ethan. "So Ethan you play any sports at your old high school?" "What? Yea." "Well..." "Well what?" Apparently Ethan had his mind on something else. "Well what sports did you play?" Scott asked almost yelling. "Oh! I played Soccer and Baseball." Scott decided that he would try to make conversation with someone else. He decided that he would try to talk to Tyler.   
  
Juliet decided that since Kat was gone and she was a close friend of hers that she was going to try to make friends with Emily. She walked over to her and noticed that she was staring at Tyler. "Oh, So you like Tyler?" Juliet asked as she walked up to her. Emily blushed. "Is it really that obvious?" She asked a little embarrassed. "No! I just noticed because I pay attention to all those kind of things. "Oh, Your not going to tell him are you?" She asked. "No! I would never do anything like that." Juliet assured her. Everyone was talking for about an hour when Peter walked in and told everyone that they had to go to dinner. Peter watched that group and again noticed that all the new kids sat in one group and all the old cliffhangers sat in another. He saw Eric and Taylor together and was relieved to notice the change in Taylor. Jess and Tyler were talking again and Ethan was just sitting there mad he was eating but he was still mad. When he looked over at Emily he was disappointed to see that she was still staring at her food like she had done earlier that morning.   
  
He walked over to the table. "Emily can I talk to you for a minute" "Sure" she said standing up. "No, Bring everything with you." She took her tray and followed Peter to a table that was pretty isolated from everyone else. "Emily you're not a vegetarian are you?" Emily just looked at her lap. "Emily?" She wouldn't look him in the eye she was to ashamed. "Sort of." She finally looked at him and when she was the question in his eyes she answered. "Well...I don't eat meat but I don't eat anything else either." Then she stared at her lap again. 'I don't want to know what he's thinking.' She thought as she started to cry. Peter went over and hugged her. Emily still wouldn't look at him she as afraid that she would see anger and disappointment in his eyes. But what was really in his eyes was sadness but mostly compassion. He was upset with her but could tell that the girl was upset with herself. So he couldn't really be mad at her. "Emily, You have to eat." Emily could sense in his voice that he wasn't mad at her so she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said, "I know but I can't help it." She started to cry harder this time she buried her face and his chest. They she pulled away and asked, "Can you help me?" "Yes," Peter said, " But you need to help too." Emily smiled through her tears. "Now you have to eat." Peter started to walk away then he turned around and said. "Oh and Emily you have room restriction for the rest of the night and tomorrow for lying and your going to have to be supervised for a while.   
Peter then made his way back to the table. This time his intent was to talk to Ethan. He was all finished his dinner by now so he decided to talk to him in his office. "Ethan can I talk to you?" he got up but Peter could tell that he was annoyed. 


End file.
